birds are leaving over autumn's ending
by rycbar
Summary: junpei/riko — Junpei bertanya apakah Riko mau pulang karena ia membawa sepeda hari ini. Riko, yang kedua pipinya sama sekali tidak menampakkan semburat merah, mengganggukkan kepalanya.


**warning:** OOC, fluffy stuff? typo(s), OOC (lagi)**  
disclaimer: **knb © fujimaki tadatoshi; saya tak mengambil keuntungan material dari pembuatan fanfic ini.**  
catatan: **um halo. nama saya mage. apa kabar? anyway saya agak takut publish fic ini karena saya ragu dengan karakterisasinya but mbak cita encouraged me anyway so. oh dan soal hyuuga punya sepeda? totally headcanon. dan ms word menghitung tepat lima ratus kata quq + judul makes no sense whatsoever, sighs, tapi saya tetap pinjam dari lagu **naked as we came **karya **iron & wine.**

terima kasih buat mbak cita yang sudah jadi semacam beta reader saya :')

* * *

**birds are leaving over autumn's ending.**

* * *

Junpei bertanya apakah Riko mau pulang karena ia membawa sepeda hari ini. Ia memandang kertas-kertas berisi poin-poin kekuatan musuh dan gambar-gambar posisi pemain tercecer di sekeliling Riko, mengingatkannya pada kelopak-kelopak bunga yang berhamburan di altar pernikahan sepupunya.

Riko, yang kedua pipinya sama sekali tidak menampakkan semburat merah, mengganggukkan kepalanya.

Junpei mengambil sepedanya sementara Riko menyodok semua kertasnya ke dalam tas—ujung-ujungnya kusut dan terlipat. Ketika mereka bertemu lagi di ambang pintu, Hyuuga menyadari ada beberapa helai rambut Riko mencuat ke atas. Ia tak menyebutkannya.

Mereka akhirnya menaiki sepeda berwarna hitam dengan garis-garis _silver _itu. Junpei memutar pedal sementara Riko duduk di belakangnya dengan tas dipangku, kedua tangan mungilnya mengamankan tasnya, enggan untuk menyandarkan bahu ke punggung Junpei meski pada akhirnya jari-jarinya mencengkeram ujung jaket Junpei ketika lelaki berkacamata itu mengerem sepedanya.

Junpei mengendarai sepedanya dengan pelan, menikmati cara angin meluncur di udara dan menyelinap melewati celah-celah rambutnya, mengantar rasa dingin ke kepalanya. Riko memandang cara lampu jalan menuang cahaya di jalanan; ngengat-ngengat berkerubung di sekitar kaca lampu.

Mereka bercakap-cakap tentang segalanya—kebanyakan soal bola basket, sisanya soal pekerjaan rumah—ketika perjalanan mereka di jalan raya berakhir; ketika tak terdengar lagi suara mesin menderu, digantikan oleh berbagai efek suara yang membahana dari televisi di dalam rumah-rumah yang berjejeran di hadapannya.

Jarum jam bergerak untuk kesekian kalinya dan mereka sampai di rumah Riko. Gadis itu melompat turun, merapikan roknya.

"Terima kasih," kata Riko.

"Kau tahu, Seirin akan memenangkan Winter Cup," balas Junpei. Ia sama sekali tak berpikir panjang saat mengatakan hal itu, tapi toh semua orang yang menjadi bagian tim bola basket SMA Seirin pasti memikirkan hal yang sama—tak terkecuali Riko.

Riko hanya tertawa kecil, menambahkan, "Tentu saja kau akan memenangkannya. Kau tak mau telanjang pas menyatakan perasaanmu, kan?"

Junpei mendengus keras mengingat deklarasinya sendiri keluar dari celah bibir ranumnya. "Ya, ya. Tentu."

"Kau harus menang," kata Riko. Ia tak mengucapkan _semoga beruntung_ atau semacam hal-hal muluk seperti itu, tapi tetap saja Hyuuga menyengir, menggumamkan _pasti_ seakan takdir akan memberi mereka jalan dengan bunga-bunga _baby's breath_ tertanam di kedua sisi.

Riko melambaikan tangannya dan membalikkan punggung, berjalan meraih gagang pintu. Di jendela, di balik tirai yang tersibak, sepasang mata mengawasinya dengan tajam.

Junpei menelan ludah sebelum akhirnya menaiki sepedanya dan memutar pedal. Ia mengendarai sepedanya melewati distrik perbelanjaan yang masih ramai akan langkah-langkah kaki, percakapan tak penting, dan udara yang lepas mengambang di atmosfer.

Ia melihat jepitan rambut dengan hiasan bola basket di etalase suatu toko aksesoris dan bertanya-tanya apakah jepitan rambut itu cukup berharga untuk mengganti piala Winter Cup jika mereka kalah nanti. Tapi ia baru saja mengucapkan janji pada Pelatih. Belum saatnya memikirkan Rencana B.

Lagipula, jika tim Seirin menang, saat piala Winter Cup dioper-oper dari satu anggota ke anggota yang lain, ia toh akan menyerahkannya pada Riko dan menyatakan perasaannya di tengah keriuhan dan kertas warna-warni. Pelangi yang pada akhirnya menyampahi dunia.

Kemudian ia mengingat sepasang mata tajam di balik tirai. Bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Mungkin lebih baik ia menyatakan perasaannya ketika ayah Pelatih tidak mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan.

* * *

(np: blood by the middle east; makassar, 02/08/2013)


End file.
